NWN- Hollow Cove - Aossi
Hollow Cove: Aossi 'Aossi :' ancient translation – fae mound Location: Hollow cove sits over a hundred of miles north west of Darkmist, which lay north east of Aglon, making it a very isolated set of islands. Aossi sits slightly south east to her big sister Bariya. History: Aossi was once part of a larger island, before the great rift occurred. A land filled with superstition and hate caused by generations of oppression by supernatural creatures and a religion that dictated and encouraged hate. The original inhabitants where driven back, elves slaughtered in the hundreds due to the self righteous culture that was ruled by this church. Over time the church moved in to finish the genocide and for a while things settled with the new inhabitants taking over the island, and a curse was laid down hiding the sky from all. As time moved on there came darker threats, supernatural beings tearing at the hearts and souls of the outlying village, and this time instead of protecting the people the church fled back to its main base. The devastation caused the villagers to turn their backs on the church in return, the town renamed itself to Old Church Hill. Many generations have passed since this time, the village became isolated from the main city and grew differently to its original ideals. Things remained hostile to non-humans with some variations over time being accepted and tolerated. Dwarves, halflings and even elves began to show up from strange lands and became tolerated. Still more generations passed with a slow progression, until the time of the great cataclysm. It began simply enough. Lord Assam and his daughter had spent a great deal of time bringing back some of the old ways, the memories of the fae who once inhabited the land. General Highhill with the aid of his captains managed to keep peace during this time. If not for this bond slowly forming the land would have been lost, for only through working with the fae was the village able to survive. First came the quakes, unsettling the earth, then the Voiden who corrupted life and drained life force. The village was able to determine that the Voiden were trying to pass into the island seeking to destroy it and suck away all life. A time of great heroics on the part of many, and even so not all voiden were driven back, though their passage forward was destroyed. In the great shakes that followed the island was split in three, with two parts being flung far off to sea, on one of these was Old Church Hill. As the dust settled it became clear that wihout the fae all would have been lost, the island sunk no matter how well the heroes managed to close the passage of the voiden. The islands were renamed, the one on which Old Church Hill remains was remained to Aossi, in honor of the fae and recognition of the bond the fae have to the land. Fae have become welcomed no different to Dwarves, halflings, humans, gnomes and elves. Suspicion remains with Half orcs and Drow though they are tolerated best as can be. The island has come a long way but there is still far to travel. writer: Immersion_whore Category:Geography